


Three's a Dream

by zimmer2d



Series: What if...? [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: “You want to what, now?” you ask him. Did you hear that right? Did he ask you what you think he asked?
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Series: What if...? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/667850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Three's a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> An old one I've been meaning to post. Enjoy!
> 
> *^_^*

“You want to what, now?” you ask him. Did you hear that right? Did he ask you what you think he asked?

“We should have a baby soon,” Yoosung chuckles at you, thumbing along your cheek as you lay in bed together after such a long day. “Don’t you want to?”

“I...well, I suppose I do. But, we have Lisa,” you see the little kitten’s ears perk up at the sound of her name, but she snoozes on peacefully as if she, too, had a tiring day. “I don’t know if that’s enough experience.”

“I don’t know if any parent ever had practice,” he laughs, “but I think raising a child together would be fun. Especially if she’s a little angel like her mother.”

You’ve been married to Yoosung for two years and he still makes you blush as if you’d just met. He’d almost nearly kicked his gaming addiction, signing in maybe once a week to play with Seven, and he’s become much more mature now that he’s running a veterinary hospital, a successful one at that. He's wonderful father material, but the doubt didn’t lie in him, but in yourself.

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” your husband nuzzles your ear, pulling you closer to his body, “You’ll be a perfect mother. I know it.”

You smile at him and place a kiss on his lips that he returns readily with a violet-eyed smile, “I’ll think about it, ok?”

“Ok. Goodnight, my love,” he says and switches off the light.

A few days pass and you haven’t stopped thinking about Yoosung’s proposal. You stop in at Jaehee’s cafe. Perhaps she could shed a woman’s perspective on the matter. She greets you with a warm smile as she takes off her apron, instructing her employee to mind the cafe while she takes a break. “This is a lovely surprise,” she says as she pours the two of you cups of steaming coffee. “How’s Yoosung?”

“Oh, he’s great,” you say nervously, “In fact, I...wondered if I could ask you something.” Jaehee puts her cup back on its saucer to give you her full attention. You’ve rehearsed this in your head a dozen times, but no matter how you phrased it, it never came out like you’d hoped. So, you just blurt it out. “Yoosung wants to have a baby and I don’t think I’m ready.”

“Oh, I see,” Jaehee nods. She pauses a moment to sweeten her coffee, thoughtfully stirring it and looking pensively at the ceiling. “I don’t doubt the two of you will make fine parents. And I can imagine your baby being nothing short of adorable,” you blush slightly as you add cream to your coffee, “but I don’t think Yoosung would pressure you into motherhood. Have you told him your reservations about this?”

“Not in so many words,” you flush a bit more, “and he’s not pressuring me. It just...caught me off guard, I guess.”

“Hm. Well, you would be the first to have a baby in the RFA, so you’ll have plenty of help and support.”

“That’s true…” you agree. The RFA members were supportive of pretty much anything that went on in the chat room (in their individual ways, of course), and should you need any resource, they were good for it.

“Maybe the two of you should talk this out a bit more.” Jaehee gives you a kind smile and steers the conversation onward as you finish your coffee.

You walk back home in the cool autumn weather, passing the orangey yellow trees that lined the park and playground nearby. You glance over and see children everywhere, bundles of tiny, colorful coats and laughter running about and climbing on swings and slides. You also see new parents, cooing over their little bundles of joy swaddled in blankets in their strollers. They seemed so happy and close…

Yoosung was coming home late tonight; Jumin had called on him to tend to Elizabeth the 3rd for some reason. It gave you time to make things perfect. You held off on making dinner, opting to take him out instead. He’d been trying to take you out for ages, but with the expenses of the wedding and starting a business, and good heavens! Those student loans weren’t going to pay themselves. But if you were going to splurge on any day besides your anniversary or birthdays, it would be tonight.

“Sweetheart? I’m home,” he calls upon his arrival. He tosses his keys in the tray near the door, pulling off his jacket and shoes until he sees you standing there with your purse and heels, his favorite black dress of yours hugging your body and adorned with the pearls he gave you as a wedding gift. “Wow. You look...stunning,” he says, gazing over you, but then his face changes to confusion as he tried to think of something, “Did I forget something? Why are you dressed up? Not that I mind...”

“I...thought you’d like to take your wife out...on a date,” you blush. Yoosung smiles at you, his violet eyes soft as he looks at you, finally able to see you perfectly now that he was fully healed after the surgery. 

He kisses you quickly, “Let me change. I’ll only be a second, ok?”

“Ok.” It literally takes Yoosung all of 5 minutes to get dressed in a clean button-up and bow tie that you loved seeing on him. He grabs his blazer and takes up his keys and escorts you to the car. He takes you to a fancy French restaurant, something you weren’t counting on budgetwise, but you let the host lead you to your table.

“So, what brought this about?” he asks you after ordering glasses of champagne. Jesus, your bank account is screaming. But he looks lovingly at you, taking your hand in his and stroking the gold band on your third finger.

“Can’t a girl want to go out with her husband?” you coo at him. Yoosung blushes, then places a kiss on your cheek that makes you blush. You talk about your days and discuss ideas for the next party until Yoosung gives you a bashful look. “What’s wrong, honey?” you ask him.

“I...well,” he hesitates, “I wanted to apologize for putting you on the spot about having a baby.” He scoots his chair closer to you, placing a hand on your thigh, not in a sexual manner, but it makes you feel warm the same way. “I’d like to have children with you, but not until you’re ready. I can wait.”

You lean forward and kiss him deeply, his leisurely hand gripping at your thigh in surprise. “Thank you, sweetheart. And, it’s alright. It’s normal for a married couple to want children, right? Besides,” you purr in his ear. You feel him shiver as you drag your index finger along his front, down towards the waistband of his slacks and onward. “We can still get the practice. Good babies are made with good love making, right?”

“Mm…” he groans, his grip on your thighs becoming more urgent and sexual in nature, “We'll have the best baby ever, if that's the case.”

The rest of your date goes on as if it's your first all over again; blushing faces, hand brushes and accidental foot rubbing occur almost consecutively until Yoosung simply can't control himself and tells you thickly, “I want you, right now.” He bites your ear and teases you under the table until you want him just as much. “Let's go home and...practice.”

It takes you no time to get back home, Yoosung fumbling with his keys as he presses you against the door, kissing and sucking on your neck. You’re sure your neighbors have seen you, but they’ve seen this sort of behavior before, especially when you were newlyweds. Yoosung finally gets his key to function and you topple into your living room, startling Lisa before she zips under the sofa.

“Oh, sorry,” Yoosung chuckles when he falls on top of you. “Are you alright?”

“Keep your lips on mine,” you breathe up at him, “and I’ll be fine.”

He obeys your request, kicking the door shut and making himself comfortable between your legs. He sheds his blazer and tie, breaking the kiss again for a moment to unbutton his shirt (with your help, of course) before taking it upon himself to partially undress you. He unzips the back of your dress and tugs it off, uncovering an alluring display of skin and lace that you were actually anxious to show him. “New lingerie, too? I must have done something very good to deserve this.”

“You’re an amazing husband,” you tell him sincerely, “You’ve been so good to me and I want to return the favor. And it’s part of my ‘wifely duties’ to please you.”

Yoosung gazes at you, his hands twitching to touch you. He leans into you again to place a sensual kiss on your lips before pulling you up, hoisting you upward and prompting you lock your legs around his waist as he takes you into your bedroom. He places you gently on the bed, licking and kissing appreciatively down your throat for a moment. “I love you,” he whispers into your skin, “so much. So very much.”

“I love you too, Yoosung,” you sigh at the ceiling, your eyes closing as he pulls your panties slowly down your body, nipping at each inch of bare skin and pressing his teeth at the juncture of your pelvis and thighs. “Hngh…” you groan at him, petting his blonde locks as he nibbles at you. He pushes off his pants and underwear, the tent that had long since grown to the point of unbearable falling away.

Yoosung stares lustily at you for a moment, but your impatience pulls him back into you, rolling and giggling onto the bed until he’s under you, cupping your breasts through the lace of your bra, then sliding down your torso to your hips before coming to a stop at your sex. He thumbs at your clit, urging you to rock your hips into his movements. He bites his lip at you then slowly stops to grab a condom from the drawer. “Um...we can use this...until you’re ready,” he says nervously, “You know once I get started I can’t stop until...well, you know.” he gives you a sheepish smile as you take the rubber from him...and toss it someplace over your shoulder.

“Let’s make a baby, darling,” you whisper to him, kissing his shocked face before easing yourself onto his sizeable length. Those big violet eyes roll back blissfully as he pushes into you, holding your hips as you ride him gently. Once he can uncross his eyes, Yoosung plucks away your bra, the last piece of something on you besides your shoes and pearls, and smiles. He watches you and how you enjoy being with him like this, no barrier between you, no misunderstandings, no insecurities. Just your body and his. 

“Hghn...oh, my God…” he groans. Without the latex interfering with the feeling between you, Yoosung is quite a bit more sensitive than usual. He’s already a moaning mess of manhood and sweat and you’ve only just started. Though, to be fair…

“Yes...oh, Y-Yoosung…” so are you.

He reaches up again to palm at your breasts, kneading and pinching softly at them until you keen and sigh at the sensation. Your body reacts accordingly, your walls convulsing around his manhood and forcing sharp gasps and guttural moans to pass his lips. “Yes, my love...mm, yes...oh, this feels...so much better without...without...ah…”

You giggle at him, which turns into a breathy moan as he pleases you. You make a mental note to throw out those condoms, or at least give them to Zen. Yoosung sits up and lays you on your back, adjusting slightly and pumps into you, his pace a fraction faster, but you can feel the difference immediately. He laces his fingers in yours and holds them to his chest after placing light kisses on the back of them. He never forgets that while this was a carnal desire between you, there should be romance there as well. Locked eyes, sweet nothings, soft strokes; anything to make sure you knew that you were loved.

Yoosung’s eyes stay on yours, as does that sweet beaming smile you love him for, his intense stare waivers only when a bout of equally intense pleasure courses through him. “Oh, my love…I'm going to...to...oh, God…”

“Yes, Yoosung...I'm ready...just cum, ok?” You pant erratically as you close in on an orgasm like you've never had before. “Oh...Yoosung...Yoosung...yes...ah!!”

Yoosung’s voice is deep and husky, something you aren't used to, but it's certainly impressive enough to explore again later. You feel an unfamiliar warmth inside you as your husband winces over you, spilling his essence into you and leaving no doubt in your mind that there will be some kind of result of this in 9 months. 

“Oh, my...are you alright?” he pants, thumbing at the sweat on your brow with a kind smile. “I couldn’t help it. I think I came more than usual too...you just...feel so good.”

You giggle again, “I'm fine. I feel...wow...you always make me feel amazing, honey.”

Yoosung kisses you, then pulls out to sidle to the bathroom to fetch a towel, tenderly cleaning you up and paying special attention to the spot between your legs that was beginning to burn a bit.

You dress for bed with him and you settle under him. He holds you closer, kissing the top of your head. “Whatever happens,” he says quietly, “I'm always here for you. I love you, darling.”

“I love you, Yoosung.”

Months go by, and you continue to go at it the same way, not really focusing on the result as you were just enjoying the connection and closeness, and at the same time you're planning parties and other things, though you've noticed that your breasts are more tender and you are running to the bathroom more often, and not to mention your strange craving for hot wasabi peas and orange juice.

“Elizabeth the 3rd has been behaving strangely as well,” Jumin says when you meet him to plan the venue. “She's been eating more than usual and a bit moody at times. I might have Yoosung look at her again.”

You meet with Jaehee later that afternoon for shopping and girl time. “Do I look...I don't know,  _ bigger?” _ you ask her. Jaehee looks you over, but remains blushingly focused on an inappropriate area on your body.

“Yes and you...well…”

“What?”

She leans into you and whispers, “You're leaking.” 

“I’m what--what the hell?” you look down at yourself and two wet, dark circles had appeared on your breasts. Luckily you were in the ladies section, so Jaehee grabs a black bra and a shirt in your size and you shuffle to the restrooms. “What is going on?” you groan as you change your bra and shirt, stuffing tissue in the cups to stop the flow.

“I have an idea of what it could be,” Jaehee says through the stall door. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

A moment or two passes and Jaehee hands you a blue box over the stall door. “No! No way Jaehee…” you fluster as you stare at the box. She handed you a pregnancy test.

“This is the most logical explanation,” Jaehee says gently, “If it’s negative, then we should get you to the hospital immediately.”

You sigh and agree, then rip open the package, reading the instructions carefully. You wait 10 minutes, pacing the bathroom floor with your thumb covering the result window as Jaehee reads the booklet on the correct way to interpret the result. She looks at her watch. “Ok, it’s been 10 minutes.”

You close your eyes and hand her the stick. You hear the paper shuffle and then silence… “Please, Jaehee, I can’t stand it. What does it say?”

You feel her press the stick into your hands and you take it. You see the result; two pink lines in the window. “What’s it mean?”

“It means you need to call Yoosung. Now.”

Yoosung was very busy today and barely had time to talk to you, so you waited to talk to him after he got home. He announces his arrival and takes off his coat. “I brought you a surprise,” he says after kissing you, “I got a bottle of your favorite plum wine. I thought I could make dinner and we could…”

“No, I...thank you, but I won’t be having any,” you tell him. It wrenches your heart to see that excited smile slide off his face.

“You won’t?” he says sadly. “But it’s your favorite.”

“Yes, it is. And it’s not that I won’t, it’s more like...I can’t.” You hand him the pregnancy test and he stares at it blankly. “I’m pregnant.”

“I--you--what?” he stutters. He drops the bottle on the sofa, still staring in disbelief at the test. You take his face in your hands and look directly into his violet eyes, a small smirk curling on your lips.

“I’m. Pregnant.” Yoosung’s face nearly splits in half, his eyes watering as he drops the test to pull you closer and hug you to his body. He sinks to the floor, pressing kisses to your stomach and crying happily into you. Tears start to fall from your face when you see how happy he is. You could do this. You had Yoosung and he was more than enough.


End file.
